Past
by JessicaKan
Summary: I've had this in my notebook for a while now so.... some people from Olivia's past move to Manhattan.
1. The Coffee Shop

**A/N- I've had this written in my notebook for a while, but I was on vacation in Poland, so I didn't get a chance to add it. I doubt you people want to hear about my personal life, so tell me if you like it and if I should continue. It has a lot of reference to Infiltrated so if you haven't seen the episode, than you might not understand it. On with the fan fic.**

"That's the last of the boxes," T-Bone said as he placed the last box on the floor. After they had been arrested, Hope and T-Bone had decided to leave Oregon. It had taken a while for them to find a city with protest groups and a good, cheap home for them. They had finally decided on a small apartment in Manhattan.

"How about we start unpacking, and tomorrow we can go look around the city." Hope said as she placed the box she had been carrying on the ground. They started unpacking, and Hope began to think. She thought about her past few years in Oregon. _'Some pretty crazy stuff happened while we working with the protest group. We both met a ton of friends though. I wonder what their doing right now?' _Hope thought as she opened a box. Then, out of the blue she asked "I wonder what ever happened to Persephone. Did you notice that she just disappeared after the cops cleared her?"

"You know, your right. I would have thought that she would at least say good-bye to us. But, to be honest, I don't really blame her for leaving after the whole getting arrested thing. Why do you ask?" T-Bone responded.

"I was just thinking about all the time I spent in Oregon with the protest group. I sure will miss it," Hope said with a sad look.

"Don't worry we'll find another protest group here," T-Bone said. He hugged her and said, "Now let's get those sad thoughts out of our heads. Who knows what will happen now!"

"Alright," Hope paused for a moment and thought. "Did I ever tell you this funny story about Persephone?" she asked as she remembered the night they had both spent in the hospital prison ward.

"You never told me any stories about Persephone," T-Bone responded with a curious look.

"Well we were spending the night in the hospital prison ward and….." Hope continued to tell T-Bone the whole story. '

________________

Next Day

16th Precinct

"… and that's how the government uses cell phones to read our minds," Munch concluded.

"When will this day be over! I need to catch up on some sleep," Olivia said. The squad had been working endlessly on a case where the perp had dumped the a girl in a dumpster after having raped her. The girl was barely alive and still unconscious at Belleview Hospital.

"Your not the only one. I'm going out for coffee, you want some?" Elliot asked as he put on his coat.

"Please!" Olivia said. "And don't forget the cream!" she called as he walked out the door.

"Don't you just love how they never seem to ask us if we want any coffee?" Munch said to Fin as he watched Elliot walk out the door.

___________________________

Coffee Shop

Elliot walked in the door and got in line. _'Good, the line isn't too long'_ he thought. A few seconds later a tall man with brown hair walked in with a short, red-headed woman. They got in line and pretty soon it was Elliot's turn to order.

"The usual, Elliot?" the man behind the counter asked. The man and the woman turned to look at each other and smiled. This didn't go unnoticed by Elliot.

"Um… thanks John" Elliot said as he turned his gaze away from the man and the woman, who were still smiling.

John walked to the back and called through the window "Elliot wants his usual!" This time the man and the woman burst out laughing.

Elliot turned to look at them and said "I'm sorry, but do you two find something funny about my name?"

"No, it was something else," the woman said obviously, and unsuccessfully, trying to stifle her giggles. Elliot grabbed his coffee and walked out the door trying not to listen to the laughing that erupted when he walked out.

__________

16th Precinct

Elliot walked in the door and placed a coffee cup on Olivia's desk. "Thanks" she responded and went back to her report. Elliot sat down at his desk and stared at the ceiling thinking about what had just happened.

"Alright, what's the matter?" Olivia asked when she noticed his actions.

"The weirdest thing happened at the coffee shop. Two people burst out laughing when John said my name," he paused for a second and continued to ask "Do you think my name is funny?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and said "Your name is a perfectly normal name and hundreds of people have it. You are _way _too self-conscious." she added.

"I know, but for some reason, its keeps bothering me." Elliot said with a frustrated look.

"I'm telling you, just forget about it," Olivia said before turning her attention back to her work.

Elliot tried to forget about, but for some strange reason, it stuck in his head. Something inside him was telling him not to forget. But, why?

**A/N It's pretty short, but I just wanted to see if you guys liked it first. Tell me if you want me too continue it. Incase you didn't notice this, the guy at the counter at the coffee shop's name was John. R&R**


	2. The Bar

_A/N Wow, no reviews. I'm really feeling the love right now. Lol. Incase you guys haven't figured this out yet, the two people in the coffee shop were Hope and T-Bone._

Two Days Later

16th Precinct

10:00 PM

"I think it's time to call it a night," Elliot said as got up to go get his coat. "You coming?" he asked Olivia.

"How is it possible that there is no evidence at all? Nothing! CSU looked the crime scene over dozens of times and nothing!" she said with a frustrated look.

"I think you need some rest. Maybe there'll be something tomorrow. I'll drive you home," Elliot responded.

"Don't bother. There's no way I'm going to get any sleep tonight," Olivia sighed.

"Want to go out for drinks? It's been a while since we just went out for no reason," Elliot asked, feeling the need to have a strong dose of alcohol.

"Alright, you win. Could you hand me my coat?" Olivia gave in. Elliot handed her her coat and they walked outside. They got to Elliot's car and drove to their favorite bar. They went inside and sat down at the bar. They ordered their favorite beers and sat and talked.

"How are the kids?" Olivia asked.

"Good. Kathleen's almost ready to come out of rehab, Maureen just got her first real job, Lizzie made the honor role again, and Dickie set a sports record for his school," Elliot said proudly.

"That's great! I haven't seen them in a while. How old are the twins now?" Olivia asked.

"Their fifteen, but pretty soon they'll be sixteen," Elliot answered.

"That reminds me I've got to buy them birthday pre-" Olivia stopped mid-sentence when she saw who had just walked into the bar.

"What is it Liv?" Elliot said as he turned around and look for what could have been the cause of Olivia suddenly freezing mid-sentence.

"Um... Nothing. Can you excuse me for a second. I have to go to the bathroom," Olivia said rather hurriedly. She got up and walked to the bathroom.

______________________

"Can you remind what we're doing at a bar?" Hope asked as she followed T-Bone through the front doors of the bar.

"Relax. A friend of mine knows the owner. It's completely eco-friendly," he answered.

"Even if it is, we still have a lot of unpacking to do," Hope said pointedly.

"We'll just have a few drinks and then go home and finish unpacking. We won't even be here that long," T-Bone said as he walked over to the bar and sat down. "Come on. If you're not going to have anything at least sit down."

"Fine," Hope said and she went over to sit beside T-Bone. She sat and looked around the bar. There weren't many people there, considering it was a week-night. She looked at all the people and her eyes stopped on one man sitting alone at the bar. 'Where do I know him from?' she thought.

T-Bone noticed that she was staring at someone and looked over to see who it was. "Hey! It's the guy from the coffee shop!"

"That's where I knew him from!" she paused for a second before continuing. "Do you think we should go and say hello?"

"Are you crazy? He'll probably think we're following him!" T-Bone responded.

"Please! Your underestimating the kindness of some people. He's the closest thing to a friend that we have in this city," she responded.

"Now I know you've gone mad! We were laughing at him! Do you really think he considers us his friends?" T-Bone asked.

"We both know that we weren't laughing at him," Hope said with an annoyed expression.

"But he thinks we were! You can go over there if you want, but I'm staying here," T-Bone said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Fine, I'll go myself. I have nothing better to do right now," Hope said as she got up from her bar stool.

T-Bone had not expected her to go, so he reluctantly followed Hope over to the man they had met earlier at the coffee shop.

________________________

Meanwhile in the ladies' room…..

_'What are they doing in New York! Their supposed to be in Oregon!'_ Olivia thought to herself as she stared at the mirror in the girl's bathroom. _'I can't stay in here forever! Maybe they left already, or maybe it was just my crazy imagination. Yeah, that's what it was, my crazy imagination running wild. I'll just go out there and they won't be there.'_ Olivia walked to the door and paused. "Maybe I'll just take a peek first." she thought out loud. She opened the door an inch and stared out. She looked to where Hope and T-Bone had been sitting, and to her relief, there was no one there. Just as she was about to step outside, she looked in Elliot's direction and spotted Hope and T-Bone headed towards him. _'Oh crap!'_ she thought.

**A/N: So, what do you think? I'll even take bad reviews as long as I get something! Just tell me you read it and that will be good enough for me. Maybe I'll continue, maybe I won't. It all depends on you, so please review!!**

**.**


	3. Revelation

**A/N- Wow! Thanks for all the reviews! I won't bore you with a long message this time.**

Elliot sat at the bar sipping his beer waiting for Olivia to come back. _What's taking her so long? _he thought, checking his watch. She had been gone for eight minutes. Just as he was about to get up to go check on her, he heard a voice behind him. He turned around and groaned as he saw the two people that were approaching him.

"Hi! Do you by any chance remember who we are?" a red-headed woman asked him.

"Trust me, I remember you two," Elliot said with a look of distaste. He was not in the mood to deal with these people right now.

"I thought you would. Our names are Hope and T-Bone by the way," Hope said as she stuck her hand out towards him. "Your name's Elliot, right?"

Elliot reluctantly reached out his hand and shook hers. "I'm surprised that you have to ask considering it's _so_ funny."

"I thought we already told you that we weren't laughing at your name," Hope said, rolling her eyes. She sat down on the bar stool next to Elliot and motioned for T-Bone to do the same.

"I'm sorry but that seat is taken," Elliot said with a glare.

"Well, we've been here about ten minutes and haven't seen anybody with you," Hope said.

"Have you been following me?! I should arrest both of you for stalking me!" Elliot said, unleashing some of his anger.

"Arrest us? Oh, so that means you're a cop! I hope your nothing like the scum they have in Oregon," Hope said casually, as if it was nothing.

T-Bone choose to step in when Elliot stood up angrily and glared at Hope. "Come on, lets calm down. Hope didn't mean anything by that comment. I'm sorry if it, or us laughing back at the coffee shop, offended you. Just to formally apologize, we'll buy you another beer." Elliot calmed down and sat back down on his stool.

"Thank you, but that's not necessary. I'm just going to wait for my partner, and then we're going to leave," Elliot said, glancing towards the bathrooms. What was taking Olivia so long?

"So you really are here with someone. I thought you just made that up to get rid of us," Hope said. "Considering we saw you sitting here alone about thirteen minutes ago, sounds like your date ditched you."

"Date?" Elliot said with an amused expression. "No, she's just my partner and my best friend. I don't know where she went, though." He glanced towards the bathrooms again. There was still no sign of Olivia. "Maybe I should go check on her," he said, worry beginning to seep in.

Hope looked at him as if he had just told her that he was her father. "Hello! Woman's room! You can't go in there! You'll be lucky if only one lady decides to beat you with her purse!" She sighed and said, "I'll go look to make sure she didn't leave you, which I'm still convinced she did by the way. What does this lady even look like?"

"She has shoulder length brunette hair and is only a bit shorter than me. I doubt there are that many people in there anyway," Elliot responded. Hope got up and walked towards the woman's room.

_________________________

Meanwhile in the woman's room….

Olivia paced back and forth. _I've been in here for fifteen minutes! If I don't find a way to avoid Hope and T-Bone, then Elliot's going to come busting in here himself! _Olivia thought. She stopped pacing for a second to look in the mirror. Her hair was a mess from running her hand through it so many times. She walked towards the door and looked towards Elliot. T-Bone was sitting, but Hope was getting up. _Good! Their leaving. Now how am I going to explain my absence to Elliot? _She walked towards the mirror and attempted to fix her hair. She stopped when she heard footsteps approaching the bathroom. _That must be Elliot. _She turned on the water and started washing her hands as if nothing had happened. As she turned the water off she heard the door open, and expecting to see Elliot, turned towards the door. Her eyes widened when she saw who had really walked in.

"PERSEPHONE?" the woman said with a shocked expression.

**A/N- You can probably guess who that lady at the end was. Incase you didn't, it was Hope. What do you think? Were you happy with this chapter? I accept all reviews, good or bad.**


	4. Sneaking Out

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Sorry it took so long to update but I was busy with school, and stupid teachers that give detention for no reason. Plus, my computer broke but I got my files back. Not to mention that I have total writers block. Just want to thanks all of the fans that are actually still reading this, since it's been so long since I updated. As I love to say, on with the fic!**

"I can't believe it's you! What are you doing here?! I haven't seen you in two years!" Hope gushed with an expression of shock and happiness. She had completely forgotten that she was supposed to be looking for Olivia.

Olivia bit her lip nervously. "I moved here after the police released me," she said.

"What's the matter with you? I'd think that you would be excited to see me again," Hope said, noticing Olivia's worried expression.

Olivia immediately fixed her expression to a look of happiness. "Of course I'm happy that you're here! I was just shocked, that's all," she said.

"Well, never mind that . Come on! You got to go see T-Bone!" Hope said excitedly. She grabbed Olivia's wrist and attempted to pull her towards the door.

"But I'm not finished in here," Olivia said hurriedly. Hope shot her a confused look.

"What do you mean? When I came in you were washing your hands," Hope said. She took note of the worried expression that had returned to Olivia's face and asked, "What's wrong?"

Olivia was taken aback by the question. She had thought that she was doing a decent job in hiding her anxiety. "It's just that….. I was just about to leave and go home!" she said a bit to loudly.

"Why are you so jumpy? And I thought you said you weren't finished in here. What is going on Persephone?" Hope asked, getting rather annoyed at Olivia.

"Nothing. I'll be out in just a second. Why don't you go ahead and I'll be right out," Olivia responded, trying to seem calm.

"Alright," Hope said hesitantly. "But if I don't see you in five minutes then I'm coming in here and dragging you out myself." Olivia watched Hope exit the woman's room and sighed with relief when she saw the door shut.

'_How am I going to get out of here?'_ she thought. Her eyes scanned the room. There was no emergency exit. The only door was the one leading to the bar. _'I'll try to sneak out. If they see me, I'm screwed.'_

She proceeded to the exit and opened the door just a crack to see if any of her friends were watching it. When she saw that they were all focused on their drinks and each other. She opened it just wide enough to slip through. She walked quietly through the bar, hiding behind people and trying to go unnoticed. Just as she was nearing the door, a man she had been walking behind turned in the other direction, leaving her in full view. It just so happened that at that moment Hope and Elliot had both been looking in the man's direction.

"Hey, Liv!" "Persephone!" Olivia cringed as her name and her undercover name were called out through the bar. She watched as Hope and Elliot turned to look at each other and then back at her, both sporting confused expressions. Olivia walked over too the bar and looked at her three friends guiltily.

"I can explain." she said nervously as she felt her friends' eyes bore into her skull. She took a deep breath, sat down in an extra stool, and began to explain what was going on.


End file.
